Fear
by keiyan13
Summary: The story is about "okita x kagura", "kamui x kagura" and "gin x kagura"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama nor The Character**

**Its owned by Sorachi-sensei**

**Rated: 18+**

**Enjoy reading :)**

"Fear"

He brought her down with his remarks

She's filled with sorrow

She was insane with grief

She staggered under the pain

waves of depression came over her, and

her feelings of misery got out of hand

"That was a terrible blow" her eyes was filled with tears,

a tears that full of pain, sorrow, and, fear

"I wish... It never happened..."

**(...)**

**The day It begins**

The girl with vermilion haired, with

white pale skin and azure eyes

is walking down the street while eating her favourite snacks

when suddenly, she bumped onto someone,

she does'nt want to see

"watch where your going, little girl..." said by the sandy haired man

who are standing in front of her,

so she look up, narrowed her eyes,

to see who might be, and the vain just popped out of her,

when their eyes just met

"your the one, who are in my way... stupid sadist!" she step aside and

walk away, so the man with crimsoned eyes

watch his rival disappear from his sight

"brat..." he exclaimed

**(...)**

Its 7 o'clock in the evening,

kagura is on her way home "gin-chan will be so mad"

she walks while her head is down, watching every step she takes

and imagining her gin-chan is nagging her.

"Tadaima(I'm home)" she slide the door,

noticing that there is no someone there.

The area is empty and dark

"where the hell ... that stupid old man go!"

kagura gone mad, and drink all of his gin-chan's strawberry milk.

A minute had pass, kagura is now taking a bath while singing

"Watashi no sekai ni~

Uruwashii keshiki

Haikei wa kimi "kaisei!"

Oh baby, close to me

Oh baby, love me do~"

After taking a long bath

she change into her pajamas, enter to her room

and immediately fall asleep

**(...)**

12 o'clock midnight

and the little girl, who is still alone,

sleeping deeply, and, peacefully

without giving any concerns in her surroundings.

The place is filled with darkness and emptiness

that anytime, the danger will come

so there is this man, who sneaking in at their place,

open her closet

and place himself at the top of kagura.

First he spread her legs, take off her pajamas pants

and unbutton her upper shirts

after he's done doing it

he touched her breast, licked her nipples, and

explore his tongue down to her clitoris.

while on the other hand

kagura is still asleep and moaning silently

"I think... she's ready" he let himself in, inside of her forcefully

because Its too tight to enter so he push himself deeper

until kagura woke up due to the pain

"what the..." her eyes widened when she saw a familiar

figure of a person, doing something very unusual

"ka...kamui" her brother hold her wrist tightly for avoiding her to struggle

and continue to move but this time Its more deeper than before

"nii...san! stop that! It hurts!" she's suffering from the pain that cause of kagura

to scream out loud

"niisan! pulled that thing out! please, I'm begging you" she keep on screaming but her

brother is ignoring her so she struggled hoping that she can get away

but Its no use, her brother was too strong for her

"Its ok Imouto-chan, It only hurts at the beginning but you'll love this eventually..." he whispered onto her ear

"papi! gin-chan! shinpachi!" but Its useless, no one is there to save her.

kamui presses himself deeper and deeper until It tearing her apart,

and the bloods keep on flowing coming from her.

When kamui almost done, he 'cummed' inside of her

"Niisan? why? were siblings" kagura can't move, too weak to get up,

and too weak to beat her brother to death,

kamui got up, fix himself, and sat at the edge of the closet while swaying her feet.

he face her sister and smile " Imouto-chan! even if you lived here in earth, don't forget that your still a yato... we yato's are different from human, do you think I would rape you just for stupid reasons" he exclaimed

" of course not, I did that because I want to regained our old traditions back, the traditions about sibling marriage and reproduce a stronger yato, a monster that can destroy our whole clan, so here I am impregnated my own little sister just for my owned selfishness" he smiled again, come closer to kagura and leaned

" I'm going to come back again, and take my child" he kissed her sister and walk away.

kagura who are in still shocked

The sight filled her with fear

she was tormented by fear

she was haunted by fear

A fear that crept up on her.

she was hounded by fear that business would fail

"fear took hold of me..."

**(...)**

**4 weeks later...**

"kagura-chan breakfast is ready!" said by the four eyed man

"not hungry" answered by the girl with a pair of two buns on her hair

while hiding her self in her closet for almost 4 weeks in a row,

she only eats once a day or even worst she's not even eating for one whole day

" kagura we've been worried to you, if there's anything bothering you... you can tell us" shinpachi adjusted his eye glasses and turned to gin

" yeah, like you always do, right? you always tell us on what happened to you everyday, so why don't

you do that again" fake laughed came over from the silver haired man

'maybe she's acting like that because she's having her regrets by drinking all of my strawberry milk' his thought,

shinpachi took a glared, knowing what he was thinking about

"I'm going for a walk" kagura went outside and leave the two man

"seriously gin-san, your still thinking about your strawberry milk! you good for nothing human being"

yelled by shinpachi who is taking the laundry

"Its just a thought pattsuan" gin replied in his sarcastic tone while reading his jump,

when suddenly shinpachi interupted him

"gin-san! look!" shinpachi pointing at the blood stain, he see on kagura's futon

"relax, maybe she's having her period, thats all" the sugar freak lay on the couch

and starts reading his jump again

**(...)**

she can't breath, her whole body is shivering,

she was insane with fear,

she was sick with fright,

fear weighed heavily on her,

she was engulfed by fear, and

her body was dictated by panic.

She cleared her throat and take a peek at the thing, she was holding

after taking a peek, she walk outside from the restroom

spiritless, like the whole universe is cursing her

"Ah! china... fancy to meet you here" he smirk,

when kagura look at him

she start to panick and runaway, and leave her enemy clueless

"chi..." he cut by his owned words when suddenly

he saw a box that his china precipitant

"what's this?" he read the brand name of the box

'A pregnancy test? why on earth would china buy this kind of stuff?'

whe he opened it and he saw the pregnancy test resulted after seeing it, he froze

"what the hell china!?" he screamed inside of his mind

**(...)**

kagura already back at the yoruzuya

she entered at the front door speechless

"Ah...your back kagura chan!" greeted by shinpachi

kagura look at him hopelessly

and the teenage boy sees the girl, who's not into her self

"are you okay? kagura-chan" asked by megane

"oh! kagura your back" gin walks toward to them

"Is there anything wrong? what happened to both of you?" gin look at them

"gin-chan! shinpachi!" kagura called them and the tears from her eyes start dripping down to her face

and the two confused man look at her

"There's a monster growing inside of me..."

**To be continue...**

**Please review :)**

**Sorry for my english, I'm not really good at it ^^**


End file.
